


Hot

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn, drawnig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos
Summary: Edward Blake x Adrian Veidt





	

Drawing done with pen. Because p0rn is better (but this drawing could be better, I'm not really satisfied T.T ) 


End file.
